


Damian is determined

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut-ish, i guess, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian tries on Dick's old robin uniform, that's it





	Damian is determined

Damian was determined to prove Drake wrong. Drake said he couldn't fill out Grayson's old uniform, boy was he wrong.

Damian looked at himself in the mirror, the costume was a little tight but he could handle it. Bruce was out for the day and Alfred was nowhere to be seen, probably in his garden. So Damian made his way downstairs.

Jason was the first to see Damian, he was in the living room watching something that has little importance.

"Hey, Babybat, wanna wa-" Jason stopped mid-sentence and gaped at Damian. 

He stared. Stared at Damian's cocky smirk, at his thighs, god those thighs. He stared at Damian's ass as he turned around and lifted the cape.

"So, what do you think?" Damian said as he turned around, still with that goddamn smirk.

"I...ah...what did...huh?" Jason was at a lost for words, Damian was truly the devil.

Damian sauntered over like he owned the place, and Jason couldn't care less. He just wanted to be between those thighs. Damian straddled Jason's lap, put his hands on the other male's shoulders, and leaned in.

"Maybe later you can show me what you think," Damian whispered in his ear, biting the lobe he got up and left.

"Oh fuck..." Jason stammered out, hard as a rock.

Dick was next, he was in the kitchen looking through the cereal cupboard, typical.

"Oh, hey Little D, you wan-" When Dick turned he dropped the cereal, mouth open.

"See something you like?" Little shit, Damian knew exactly what he was doing. God those thighs on display, and that little smirk.

"D...what...how..?..what?" Dick, as well, was speechless.

Damian walked up to Dick, with his hips swaying. Dick swallowed, Damian got into his space and placed his hands on his chest.

"Once you're done eating that cereal, perhaps you could eat something else?" Damian suggested with a smirk, nipping the other male's neck, Dick let out a ragged breath.

With that, Damian left, now onto the main target for this little costume change.

Damian walked down the stairs to the cave, where he knew Tim was.

Tim was placed in front of Bat-computer, eyes glued to the screen. Damian walked over, not bothering to be quiet, and plopped down onto Tim's lap. Tim's instant reaction was to place his hands on the younger boy's thighs, finding them to be uncovered he looked down.

"Damian, what-" Tim's eyes grew wide and he had his own little smirk.

"I took your challenge, still think I can't fill these out?" Damian made his point by rolling his hips a little, Tim let out a shameless groan.

"Damn, Babyboy looks like you proved me wrong," Tim said, it sounding a little strained. He let his hips buck a little, making Damian shiver.

Damian huffed "-Tt-, of course, Drake, it's only natural." Damian teased as he panted slightly.

"How 'bout we move this little challenge upstairs hmm?" Tim squeezed his thighs a little, Damian squirmed.

"Thought you'd never ask" Damian breathed out.

Tim smirked and lead the other upstairs, the other boys following. They now wanted to challenge Damian a lot more.


End file.
